<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found by lastyoungrene_gay_de</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380304">Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyoungrene_gay_de/pseuds/lastyoungrene_gay_de'>lastyoungrene_gay_de</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, im really bad at tagging but like.... klaus ain't havin a good time, it's hating reginald hargreeves hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyoungrene_gay_de/pseuds/lastyoungrene_gay_de</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his brother's death, Klaus is forced back to the mausoleum to find him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made myself cry writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His brother’s death upset Klaus for many reasons. The most obvious being that his brother was dead. Gone. No more secret late night snack breaks or half assed attempts to play board games during their half hour of free time a week. Because he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next reason being that he could probably see him again if he wanted to, but he wasn’t sure if he actually did. Would his brother treat him like every other ghost that he encountered? Screaming and begging and reaching out for him? Klaus couldn’t stomach the idea of Ben like that. He sure as hell wouldn’t get sober for that. He refused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third reason was that he should have known that it wouldn’t be that simple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning after Ben’s death Klas was ripped from his bed and dragged out of the mansion by his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Number Four, I have a private mission for you,” he said. Klaus struggled against his father’s grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said as he remembered his previous </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span> assignments and trainings. “No, no, Dad please, no!” They were getting closer and closer to Klaus’ most hated place in the world. “No, stop!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will find Number Six,” his father continued as if Klaus had said nothing at all. “You will find him and make it possible for him to continue assisting the Academy on missions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the mausoleum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, no. Please don’t make me, please, don’t.” Klaus hadn’t spoken to his father like that in years. Since he’d discovered the effects of the drugs in his system he’d been snarky. He thought he finally won, that he’d beaten both his father and the ghosts. But he realized, there with his father again, as he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> his father not to lock him up again, how wrong he had been. He realized there was no way for him to win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reginald gave him one last shove through the mausoleum doorway and slammed the door shut. Klaus didn’t hear the lock slide into place over the rushing of his blood in his ears, but he knew he was locked in. Again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He backed up and sat in the corner he always had and appreciated the last of his high. The last of his time before </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and covered his ears as the first wail echoed off the mausoleum walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Klaus, Klaus</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” they hissed. More and more joined the terrible chorus with each second that passed. Tears began falling down his face as he shook. He wasn’t sure how long he sat curled in on himself before another voice broke through the desperate wails of the dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus’ eyes snapped open when Ben’s voice cut through all the other noise. And he could see him. He was muddled and partially hidden in the ghostly crowd, but Klaus could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben?” he called with a shaky voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was suddenly closer. He didn’t seem to move but he was closer to Klaus now, close enough for him to see the look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus is this was you see?” Ben was in front of him, his face twisted in confusion and pity. Anger appeared on it when he turned toward the other spirits as they continued their wailing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Klaus said quickly. “Ben!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus how do you do this?” Ben asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drugs usually shut ‘em up,” he answered, finally acknowledging some of his brother’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Ben said as his face shifted again. Klaus didn’t get to study the new expression though, because right at that moment one of the other ghosts let out a blood curdling scream and Klaus closed his eyes again and pressed his hands harder over his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later he risked opening his eyes again, eager to see Ben again now that he knew he wouldn’t treat him like the other spirits did. He was sitting next to him with his back against the wall. He spoke again when he saw Klaus looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A mausoleum near the house,” Klaus answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize I see fucking dead people, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me Ben?” Klaus snapped. “You’re smart enough to figure out what I’m doing here.” Ben was silent for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus is this where you had your training when we were younger?” His voice was soft, as if he was afraid of the answer. Klaus just nodded in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now I’m supposed to be finding you and…” Klaus couldn’t finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants you to get me during missions,” Ben said for him. Klaus nodded again. “Can you even do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I fucking can’t!” Klaus yelled and began crying harder. “I can’t do it and he won’t admit it and now I’m trapped in here for fuck knows how long like I’m fucking twelve again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at Ben again, but he was gone. Klaus spent the next day with his ears covered and his eyes shut, choking on sobs and muttered </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s into the chaos of the mausoleum air. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any way come talk to me about the umbrella academy on tumblr @lastyoungrene-gay-de</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>